


Dwayne's Wrap Day Tradition

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, cook vore, reforming/regenerating serum, stew, stewed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson has a tradition of every time he wraps a movie he cooks and eats his hot costars at his vacation home. Zac Efron fresh off of Baywatch joins Dwayne to an innocent Post-Wrap vacation.





	Dwayne's Wrap Day Tradition

Dwayne had been going a long time without eating his favorite meal. It was especially hard when he had every opportunity with what must be one of the most succulent would-be longlegs in Hollywood on set with him for the past few months on Baywatch. He’d wanted to keep fit for shooting which was hard when you ate a whole boy like Zac. Meatboys were the best for gaining more muscle as you burned them off. Especially muscle Twunks like Zac. Cooking them the right way gives you even more muscle growth at an astounding rate. He had done that with Josh Hutchinson after the Journey Movies and that kid went down like a treat. He’d taken that kid and coated him in chocolate and cinnamon. A cheat day for him. Now as they had wrapped the final day of Baywatch he walked over to Zac and patted him on the back, squeezing the meat of his bicep. “Hey dude. I’ve got this house in Samoa, it’s quiet and no one’s around for miles to bother us if you wanna come unwind for a bit. My treat.” He smirked, getting a bit hard in his trunks at the idea of eating Zac after holding off for so long. “Actually that sounds like heaven. When are we leaving?” He flashed those pearly whites. “If you’re up for it, as soon as they release us I’ve got a jet waiting.” “Sounds like a plan, man.” Zac nodded and hugged Dwayne, giving him a chance to really look Zac over on the backside as a hunk of meat rather than a costar. “See you in a minute.” Dwayne had butterflies in his stomach where Zac soon would be. He met the kid at his jet where they promptly took off not even an hour after their conversation. Now Zac had heard from people like Colton Haynes from San Andreas and Josh Hutchinson from the Journey 2 movies that Dwayne took his hottest costars to his private home after movies had wrapped but he couldn’t even get more than a blush and a shake of the head followed by ‘maybe if you’re lucky you’ll find out’ from both of them. Now here he was in the man’s private jet about to find out what they were getting at. He knew people loved his feet. He was an icon in the foot fetish community…maybe that’s it? He kicked is shoes and socks off facing Dwayne which got some attention. ` Dwayne looked at Zac’s feet, studying them but trying not to come off too excited. After sitting in the pot for a while, stewing those things would be falling off the bone and juicy. He imagined how Zac would look tied up and gagged while his meat stews with cut veggies, choice fruits, and certain spices that’ll just make the kid’s flavor POP. He’d seen zac through shooting and as the plane finally landed he knew he had done the right thing. This meal would be well worth the wait. A car took them to his house which was truly in the middle of nowhere tucked away and looking out at the beach. After they’d settled in Dwayne opened the front door and let the masseurs set up. Zac stripped down to nothing and sat on the table which prompted Dwayne to do the same. He decided the best way to tenderize the meat beforehand was a nice swiss massage since they’d just finished rigorous filming schedules. Then over some light conversation Dwayne gave Zac a drink laced with some special herbs he grew in his backyard that put Zac to sleep in moments. He then smiled and got to work, while they started drinking Dwayne had started the large cauldron in the backyard so that the fire would start warming the water that was full of potatoes, carrots, pineapple chunks, tomatoes, and all in a thick liquid of a mixed sauce, water, and spices. He grabbed Zac’s limp body and carried him to the table outside where he stripped him and prepped his meat. He hummed a song as he got to business rubbing some salts into Zac’s tight skin, especially in his thighs, pecs, and ass. Anywhere there was more meat than the rest. He then took a large machete and cut off Zac’s feet and hands before tying the legs and hands together. He then tossed the feet and hands into the stew to start cooking. Those were his favorite appetizers. Colton Haynes’ feet made excellent musubi. Dwayne then stuffed an apple in the hunk’s mouth so he couldn’t push it out and a few carrots into the boy’s hole as he started waking up. Zac was groggy, his vision a bit hazy as he came to. He was being lifted up, he was tied up though so he couldn’t really move. Is this what Dwayne did to his costars? Took them out and fucked their unconscious bodies? He didn’t mind but-HOT. He could feel himself drop and hit hot water, before coming to the surface. He couldn’t cry out with the gag…juicy…sweet. Apple? and his hole was stuffed. He then looked through the murky liquid and couldn’t see his feet…or his hands. Suddenly a few items bobbed to the surface. He knew those soles anywhere. His dismembered feet and now his hands came to the surface of the bubbling liquid. He screamed though muffled and looked through the steam to see Dwayne chuckling. Chill out Zac. You’re gonna be fine.” He received a muffled “fine?!” and gestured to the pair of feet and hands bobbing around him, one of which Dwayne picked out gently and bit into the heel, tearing some now juicy meat from it with a moan. “All of this is gonna grow back in a few hours. I’m gonna stew you till your meat’s all nice and juicy then I’ll serve you up and indulge in my favorite post-Wrap tradition. Just calm down. I don’t want to have had your meat tenderized by that masseur for nothing.” He chuckled, taking another bite from the heel then the ball of the foot followed by slurping the meat from each toe with a groan. Zac watched and couldn’t believe his eyes. This was a sight to behold. And to think at least two other people had done this before him and are till out there living their lives.Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He just had to make sure he earned that MASSIVE “The Rock” dick after he finished reforming. “See, there you go, just relax and be a good hunk of meat.” He cooed, spooning some of the liquid over Zac’s head a few times every once in a while to ensure his whole body was juicy. A bit of time passed as Zac’s consciousness started to wane. But before he could fall asleep he was lifted out of the water and onto a cold metal platter on a bed of rice. He then felt warmed again by the pouring of juices and assorted produce from the pot before he was carried to a table looking out at the sunset. It was beautiful His head was then lifted by maneuvering some rice as a pillow under him so he could see Dwayne bite his dick off and chew it hungrily. “Dammit Zac…you’re tastier than I imagined.” He said between bites. The muscular actor then went on biting from Zac’s meaty thighs, chewed the nipple and surrounding meat from his pec, and his meaty biceps before taking a short rest. He then went in, flipping Zac onto his stomach where Zac felt the dulled feeling of his perky bubble butt being fucking destroyed, Dwayne eating it like a competition corn-on-the-cob eater. Something about this was utterly flattering really. He got to watch the sunset as he felt his calves be reduced to just bare bones then his balls got chewed off as he lost consciousness. As Zac came out to the deck, fully reformed and naked he found Dwayne asleep in food coma with Zac’s foot hanging out of his mouth, half eaten. He decided fair was fair and straddled Dwayne’s lap before lining up that huge cock and sitting on it, taking it all in one go. Dwayne came too with a moan, biting down on the foot in his mouth as Zac pushed his own severed and cooked foot into Dwaynes mouth some more. “If all it takes to get this cock is being your dinner I’m willing to be in that pot any time.”


End file.
